nurarihyonnomagofandomcom-20200223-history
Abe no Seimei
|japanese voice=Rikiya Koyama, Junko Takeuchi~Nue Fetus |species=Yōkai |gender=Male |deceased state=Deceased |clan=Kyōto Yōkai, Gokadoin House~Leader, |parents=Abe no Yasuna~Father, Hagoromo Gitsune~Mother, |manga type=Chapter |manga debut=130 |anime debut=20 |sennen makyo=Yes |game debut=Nurarihyon no Mago: Great Profuse Hyakki War |media=Anime, Manga, Game }} later known as the is the main antagonist of the series and founder of the Gokadoin House. He is the son of Hagoromo Gitsune and Abe no Yasuna, and is considered to have been a legendary onmyōji of the Heian Era. Appearance Onmyōji Appearance In his previous life, Abe no Seimei had short, spiky, black hair; with dark eyes which had black markings underneath them, along with three separate beards around his chin, and wore the traditional robes of an Onmyōji. Nue Appearance After his rebirth, he has long wavy blonde hair and yellow eyes with black scelera. He is also noticeably muscular and he doesn't wear any clothes. Personality A manipulative man who wants to live forever in order to maintain a world of what he considers "order", Seimei is authoritative and has no qualms with using others for his own ends. He was even willing to discard his own mother and send her to hell to further his goals. Though originally he believed humans and yōkai capable of coexisting, his mother's death a thousand years ago (at the hands of a human) resulted in his desire that yōkai instead rule over humans to maintain a sense of order. Said to preside over the systems of divination, the calendar, astronomy and time-keeping in his position as the chief court astronomer, he was fiercely trusted by nobles of the time and considered a genius for his magical ability. At the same time, he was considered to be a sorcerer of black magic, said to be extremely knowledgeable about forbidden arts, using hexes to kill people and manipulation techniques that could control yōkai and other demons. History 1,000 Years Ago A thousand years ago, he sought a way to perfect a resurrection technique which would allow him to live forever through reincarnation. He realized that the only way it could be done would be through his mother repeatedly giving birth to him (thanks to her own ability to reincarnate). His original reason for wanting eternal life stemmed from his desire to create a perfect world for both humans and yōkai. However, his goal changed after court noble Chief Advisor Yorimichi murdered the "Shinoda Fox," having heard that one could achieve eternal youth by eating its liver. Not knowing that the fox was in fact Seimei's mother, Yorimichi entrusted Seimei with the task of creating an elixir of life from the fox's arrow-riddled body. Enraged, Seimei slaughtered all the court members present and left, carrying his mother's dead body. Some time after that, he became known as the and, after his death, he ended up in hell. 8 Years Ago Together with Sanmoto Gorōzaemon, he masterminded using Yamabuki Otome's body as Hagoromo Gitsune's newest vessel. Through Seimei's "Hangon no Jutsu", Hagoromo Gitsune's soul was planted into Yamabuki Otome's body, the latter being reborn as a child with false memories. It is later revealed that Seimei hadn't actually had his mother's best interests in mind - rather, placing her in Yamabuki Otome's body was designed to further his own agenda. Synopsis Kyōto Arc In the present, Hagoromo Gitsune has given birth to him. From the large mass of the Nuega-Ike, Seimei emerges in a human-looking form and calls all yōkai to follow him, saying that he will rebuild the current "filthy" Kyōto. Rikuo challenges him and Seimei easily shatters Nenekirimaru. Upon finding that his body is not so suited for the earthly world yet when his arm begins to rot, he returns to hell along with the yōkai loyal to him. Gokadoin House Arc He makes his reappearances after nearly one year has passed at Aoi Spiral Castle. Thanking his descandents, to himself, who he considers his children, for protecting the place of his return until now from the ugly world. But, he realizes that his body has still yet to fully recovery from wielding that sword, and will leave matters in their hands until the day of his return. He is shown bathing in which he announced that starting tomorrow evening he will begin to turn the wheel of fate which divides all things into yin and yang. He later appears before his followers, after coming from an entrance to hell, along with his Hyakki Yakō of Oni demons, and gives them all praise and gratitude for continuing to protect his place of return, and tells them that the time to purify the world and restore the order that humans and ayakashi have sullied was now. He is enformed by Yuiyui of a gathering army of ayakashi and agrees that they need to be exterminated, so he sends a horde of demons along with Orochi, Kidōmaru and Ibaraki Dōji to destroy them. After managing to break the seal surrounding his castle, Seimei makes himself known to Rikuo and his army by using is Astronomical Manipulation jutsu to move the stars, creating a crushing gravity, he meanwhile points out his disappointment in Yoshihira for failing to create a beautiful capital doing his absences. Later he is pay a visit by his mother who wishings to talk with him. After having tea with him and discussing his views and plans for the world, Hagoromo, for sake of her Kyoto Yōkai, decides she can not allow him to go thought with his plans and Seimei, no longer having any attachment to his mother, engage in a fierce battle. Seimei using his Eternal Rebirth technique tries to destroy her, only to be protected by her Hyakki Yako, but just when he and his demons are about overwhelm her and her Night Parade, she is saved by Rikuo and his allies. Having decided to work together, the both of them charge at Seimei, but he easily fends them off. He points out how inoperative they are together, Rikuo tries to attack from behind using Kyōka Suigetsu, but he blocks his strike. Using Rikuo's move as a distraction Hagoromo warps her tails around Seimei and tries to attack him from behind also, unfortunately this move also fails and she is seemingly hit by his attack. Only for it to be revealed, to everyones shock, that Rikuo protected her from the blast, costing him a good potion of his face and some of his body, with Seimei amused by him proving his words with his body. Abilities It was said he was able to preside over the systems of divination, the calendar, astronomy and time-keeping in his position as the chief court astronomer, and he was considered a genius for his magical abilites. At the same time, he was considered to be a sorcerer of black magic, and believed to be extremely knowledgeable about many forbidden arts, using hexes to kill people and manipulation techniques that could even control yōkai and other demons. Astronomical Manipulation He is an expert at reading the patterns of the heavenly bodies in space and has a result he is very proficient in using onmyōjutsu with astronomy, and is even able to control the movement of the planets themselves, which can be used to create a powerful gravitational force that could potentially crush all of mankind and the entire human world if not stopped. Creation and Conception Abe no Seimei is named after a religious leader and a leading specialist of onmyōdō during the middle of the Heian Period in Japan. According to the legend Abe no Seimei was the son of Abe no Yasuna and Kuzunoha that was also a Kitsune. He's born at February 21, 921 and died on October 31, 1005. Abe no Seimei's mon was a five-pointed star known in the west as a Pentagram that was known in Japan as the Doman Seiman or the Seal of Abe no Seimei. He had a long time rival named "Ashiya Doman". He defeated him in a divination duel to reveal the contents of a particular box. Doman had another person put fifteen mandarin oranges into the box and "divined" that there were fifteen oranges in it. Seimei saw through the ruse, transformed the oranges into rats, and stated that fifteen rats were in the box. When the rats were revealed, Doman was shocked and defeated. In the series itself, Abe no Seimei is born by Abe no Yasuna, the same as the historic legend and also born to a Kitsune, but not named Kuzunoha but Hagoromo Gitsune. Trivia *Seimei means "life" Gallery Nue.jpg Damaged_Nue.PNG Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Yokai